pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Feast of St. Nicholas
The Feast of Saint Nicholas had an annual theatrical rock concert that was made to celebrate the birthday of Sinterklaas and meets the daily soap opera Club Sinterklaas . It was broadcast in 1999 on RTL 4 and since 2000 on Fox Kids , since 2005 Jetix and 2009 SBS 6 . Besides the Club -personages and the "official" Santa Claus characters as annually recurring elements there is also room for known and trend -sensitive child artists . In 2009 the Club was not connected to the Party, but since that year or the competitor called Nicholas Feast Club . In 2010, decided Mojo Concerts stop Feast of Saint Nicholas because the market was saturated. Content * 1 Characters ** 1.1 Opening Piet *** 1.1.1 Biography *** 1.1.2 Songs ** 1.2 Rhyme Piet * 2 History ** 2.1 1999: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 1 ** 2.2 2000: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 2 ** 2.3 2001: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 3 ** 2.4 2002: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 4 ** 2.5 2003: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 5 ** 2.6 2004: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 6 ** 2.7 2005: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 7 ** 2.8 2006: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 8 ** 2.9 2007: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 9 ** 2:10 2008: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 10 ** 2:11 2009: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 11 * 3 Trivia Characters [ edit ] Characters do not depend on television programs around the Sinterklaas : * Sinterklaas * Head Piet * Finding your Piet * Rhyme Piet * Amerigo Exclusive to The Feast of Saint Nicholas: * Opening Piet From Club Sinterklaas : * Coole Piet Diego * Test Piet * Music Piet * Prof Piet From Saint Nicholas News : * House Piet Opening Piet [ edit ] Opening Piet is a character from theater Saint Nicholas Feast, usually played by Paul Passchier and once by Jody Piper . The character is based on the myth of Black Peter . edit The role of Opening Piet was performed in 2003 by Jody Piper and since 2005 by Paul Passchier . The songs are performed as the opening song at the beginning of theater Saint Nicholas Festival. These numbers are usually based on already existing songs by famous artists. So come down from the roof down, Zwarte Piet based on the song Come on that roof off by Peter Koelewijn and we are ready for the Saint a DutchSinterklaas implementation of English-language song I've got the music in me by Kiki Dee . In 2009 Opening Piet had a larger role in the Party, and once he held the position of Songs Piet in the Sinterklaas feast. Songs [ edit ] * We are ready for the Saint (2003) * The Saint loves Swing (2005) * Nearly five weather of December (2006) * Come down from the roof down, Zwarte Piet (2007) * The Saint is back in the country (2009) Rhyme Piet [ edit ] Also regularly attends the Rhyme Piet . The sealing servant of Nicholas talks different acts during the Feast of Sinterklaas together by providing them with a rhyming intro. For example Bassie and Adriaan would occur, the Rhyme Pete could announce the musical duo, for example, the following sentiment: The next duo we all know would they even can not come at once that's for the Saint a big bale and now, as they come to visit us every year in these very huge hall Ahoy'ze I announce them once again with considerable uproar proud and for sure no mischief one is a clown, and another acrobat History [ edit ] 1999: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 1 [ edit ] * Presentation: Paul de Leeuw * Artists: Bassie & Adriaan , Marco Borsato , Samson & Gert , Plop , Pippi Longstocking , Bart and Hupie , Toybox and Ernst, Bobbie and the rest . * Story: Santa Claus has been kidnapped! The 9-year-old Jannes (Actor: Carlo Boszhard ) is behind this. And he let Sinterklaas free only if he gets a video game, something he wanted to do all his life. The viewers were kept informed of the latest developments on this situation by Loretta Schrijver , in the RTL Nieuws . Eventually knows Katja Schuurman liberate Sinterklaas. * Broadcast: November 28, 1999 on RTL 4 , Telekids - Occurred in the Jaarbeurs in Utrecht on 28 November. * Writer: Paul de Leeuw and Willemijn Francissen 2000: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 2 [ edit ] * Presentation: Aunt Susa , Anatevka Bos and Jochem van Gelder * Artists: Anatevka . ft Aunt Susa , Ernst, Bobbie and the rest , A-Teens , The Tinker Bells ft. Master Peter , Ronald Moeree and Bamboo Bears , Berenboot , Jody Bernal and Musicalcast Pinocchio . * Story: As a surprise for Sinterklaas is a large cake baked by all the artists. Unfortunately, thrown by an unknown lady spanner in the works, or: Sleep Drink in the cake, because, when she was little, never got anything from Santa Claus. Fortunately, all is well because some artists found out in time that there was sleeping potion in the cake and end up throwing away the cake. * Help Bakeries: Guus Meeuwis , Bassie & Adriaan , Diana Sno and Dirk Keijzer . * Broadcast: November 26, 2000 on Fox Kids - Occurred in the Jaarbeurs in Utrecht on 25th and 26th November. * Writer: unknown 2001: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 3 [ edit ] * Presentation: Peter Jan Rens * Artists: Bassie & Adriaan , Coole Piet , Dirk Scheele and Peter , Groovy Bears , Georgina Verbaan , Jochem van Gelder and Ernst, Bobbie and the rest . * Story: As presenter Peter-Jan announces that Santa Claus only comes about over an hour, he concludes with the children already practicing a song for Christmas. However, if they are doing comes news that Nicholas now wants to come. As a red thread through the whole event is there to see the 20 minutes video, which shows how the Wish List Piet invents a surprise for his mother, Ma Peter. * Broadcast: November 25, 2001 on Fox Kids - Occurred in the Jaarbeurs in Utrecht on 24 and 25 November * Writer: Peter Jan Rens 2002: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 4 [ edit ] * Presentation: Ernst, Bobbie and the rest * Artists: Bassie & Adriaan , Coole Piet , K-otic , Bob the Builder and Paul Passchier , Jochem van Gelder , Hans Klok , M-Kids and Ernst, Bobbie and the rest . * Story: When Ernst & Bobbie start the show, call Main Piet on. They face an empty room, in the Jaarbeurs in Utrecht. Wrong place, of course, for this year will find the event in Ahoy Rotterdam. What? Radar Piet entered the wrong coordinates Finding your way "out-board computer. * Broadcast: December 1, 2002 on Fox Kids - Took place in Ahoy Rotterdam on November 30 and December 1st. * Writer: Paul Passchier and Thedo Keizer 2003: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Edition 5 [ edit ] * Presentation: Ernst, Bobbie and the rest * Artists: Coole Piet , Jody Piper , Ch pz! , Jim Bakkum , Jochem van Gelder and Ernst, Bobbie and the rest . * Story: Jacob (actor: Peter de Gelder ) Ahoy sneaks in and steals the Book of Christmas. He puts him a choice: Either he ensures that his father, Mr. Director (actor: Tim Black ), released from prison or the Big Book gets it. * Broadcast: November 30, 2003 on Fox Kids - Took place in Ahoy Rotterdam on 29th and 30th November. * Writer: Paul Passchier 2004: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 6 [ edit ] * Presentation: Matthias Scholten and Peter Test * Artists: Coole Piet , Maud , Ch pz! , Ali B , Ernst, Bobbie and the rest ea * Story: Jacob and Mr. Director sneak Ahoy trapped inside and take Ernst and Bobbie. The two steal the clothes of the duo and want to take over the presentation. Will Peters have through time to save the party?Fortunately, help from Matthias Scholten . * Broadcast: November 28, 2004 on Fox Kids - Took place in Ahoy Rotterdam on 26, 27 and 28 November and 4th December. * Scriptwriter: Sander de Regt 2005: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 7 [ edit ] * Presentation: Ernst, Bobbie and the rest * Artists: Coole Piet , Paul Passchier , Ch pz! , Elize , Club Sinterklaas , Job5, Lange Frans & Baas B , Brace and Ernst, Bobbie and the rest . * Story: When Ernst and Bobbie announce that the Saint is there, they put the welcome song. Finding your Piet comes in, but guess what? He is St. and forget the rest of the Petes. * Broadcast: November 27, 2005 on Jetix - Took place in Ahoy Rotterdam on 25th, 26th and 27th November. * Writer: unknown 2006: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 8 [ edit ] * Presentation: Ernst, Bobbie and the rest * Artists: Coole Piet , Paul Passchier , Kiss , Djumbo , the cast of Miffy Musical , Club Sinterklaas , Acrobat Petes and Ernst, Bobbie and the rest . * Story: Test and color Piet Piet came back with all the stolen drawings. Map (actor: Elmar Duren ) and Mo (actor: Horace Cohen ) came the Feast sneak inside and the stage managers who would pick up the drawings, samples and drawings. Moments later decided Ernst, Bobbie and House Piet to lure them with the remaining drawings. Bobbie called on the intercom which there were 7,000 drawings that could fetch the stage managers. That could Folder and Mo not resist. They ran on stage and Ernst and Bobbie tied the two with a rope. They were taken to the jail. But what about the crooks boss, Chop, which is still on the loose? * This year, 646,000 people watched the television coverage, with a market share of 20.8 and audience share of 4.3. (Source: Audience Research Foundation (SKO) ). * Broadcast: November 26, 2006 on Jetix - Took place in Ahoy Rotterdam on 24th, 25th and 26th November. * Writer: Paul Passchier 2007: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 9 [ edit ] * Presentation: Ernst, Bobbie and the rest * Artists: Coole Piet , Paul Passchier , Koh Brothers , Thomas Berge , Tess , Wipneus and Pim , Spring Pieten of Planet Jump Rope and Ernst, Bobbie and the rest . * Story: Hokuspokuspiet the bow of the gift for Sinterklaas spirited away, Ernst and Bobbie go find him. They find the bow on the roof of Ahoy. But at the same time they see Felix (actor: Michel Sluysmans ), the candy and parcel thief walk to Ahoy. Felix wants to steal the gift for Christmas. Ernst and Bobbie sit in the present. If Felix wants to steal the gift jump Ernst and Bobbie from the gift and catch the thief. * This year, 622,000 people watched the television coverage, with a market share of viewing figures of 19.9 and 4.2. (Source: Audience Research Foundation (SKO) ). * Broadcast: November 25, 2007 on Jetix - Took place in Ahoy Rotterdam on 23, 24 and 25th November. * Writer: Paul Passchier 2008: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 10 [ edit ] * Presentation: Ernst, Bobbie and the rest * Artists: PJ and Piet Dance , Kiss , Ch pz! , Ernst, Bobbie and the rest ea * Story: Unknown * Broadcast: November 30, 2008 on Jetix - Took place in Ahoy Rotterdam on 29th and 30th November. * Writer: Paul Passchier 2009: The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Issue 11 [ edit ] * Presentation: Ernst, Bobbie and the rest * Artists: Paul Passchier , Kathleen (known for Q3 ), finalists of Popstars , HIT! , Zirkus Zirkus , X-MIX , Abby , acrobats and Ernst, Bobbie and the rest . * Story: Ernst & Bobbie have a special surprise for Christmas. * Broadcast: December 4, 2009 on SBS 6 at 16:00 - Took place in Ahoy Rotterdam on 28 and 29 November. * Writer: unknown edit * Editions of 1999 and 2000 is a CD released, namely Saint Nicholas Feast - Part 1 and The Feast of Saint Nicholas - Part 2. * In 2009, the album was The Feast of Saint Nicholas, released by Cloud 9 Music and SBS6 . The opening song titled Piet The Saint is back in the country is the opening track of the album . Also present the songs performed by other artists present at the 2009 edition of the festival, and eleven traditional Sinterklaas songs in a contemporary version sung by both male and female singers. Category:Program SBS 6 Category:Program Jetix Category:Program Fox Kids Category:Program of RTL 4 Category:Telekids Category:Nicholas Club Category:Paul de Leeuw Category:Children